Revenge
by Kori-Starfan93
Summary: They get married, have kids, the works. But, someone was watching them. Someone who wanted revenge on them, and tries to take their children away from them to get his revenge. robstar bbrae cybee
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Kori-Starfan93: I've been dying to post this and now I have.

---- ------

_Today has been the best day a girl could ask for._ Thought Starfire as she dozed off to sleep. She and Robin had just gotten married, and she was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. And more good news was that Beast Boy and Raven were planning to get married soon. (I know, this kind of sucks, but it always gets better.)

3 months later…

Raven was slowly walking down the isle. She was getting married to Beast Boy today. Her dress was silk and strapless. At the top it was lavender, which faded into a deep purple around her midriff, which faded into black at the bottom. Beast Boy gazed at his soon-to-be-wife. She looked gorgeous in his eyes.

Okay I don't all the words that a priest says but let's just say everything went smoothly, they kissed and officially became husband and wife.

That night, Starfire was feeling a little dizzy. She never felt this way before. She left Robin's warmth and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Before she could feel the glass with water, she threw up in the trash. Star got her glass of water, but still felt dizzy. She went back to bed, but couldn't sleep. Her stomach felt uneasy. Around midnight she was asleep, but she squirming furiously. She even accidentally smacked Robin in the face, waking him up. Her saw her squirming, so he grabbed her arms and said,

"Starfire, wake up!" Starfire woke instantly. Her breaths were fast and short and her face was covered in sweat. With a heavy sigh she flopped back down on her pillow. "Something wrong?" Robin asked.

"I have been feeling a bit sick. And dizzy." she told him. She felt like she was going to throw up again and flew to the bathroom. She did throw up. Before she left, she wanted to check something.

Robin waited. And waited. He kept waiting until Starfire came out screaming with joy. She kept jumping up and down.

"Star, what is it!" he asked in surprise.

"Robin I have the most wondrous news!" she yelled, still bouncing up and down.

"What's the good news?" Star waited for a minute and finally exploded,

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

"Really! Star that is wonderful news!" he picked her up and spun her around. The door suddenly opened and Beast Boy yelled wearily,

"Who's in the tower!" he fell on the floor and went back to sleep.

"What's all the yelling for?" asked a very irritated Cyborg.

"Well?" Raven asked.

"Friends! Me and Robin are going to be parents!" Beast Boy awoke at once.

"You're going to have a kid! That's awesome!"

"Congratulations!" Raven said in a cheery way. Now even though she's less dark then usual, it was still very unusual for her to do something like that. But nobody cared right now.

"Well, next thing you know we're gonna have a house full of kids!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy then went back to his sleepy state.

"Okay, well, I'm happy and all but, let's have a celebration tomorrow." They all agreed, and everyone went back to bed. Starfire finally rested peacefully.

7 months later…

Starfire's stomach had grown. The mood swings were killer for the rest, especially Robin. It was one particular day that Raven came out yelling,

"I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant!" she ran in and out of the living room until Beast Boy calmed her down. _Great, more mood swings._ All the boys thought. Robin checked the time and saw that it was time for Star's appointment. But not just any appointment, today they would find out if they were going to have a boy or a girl.

"Star, come on it's time for the appointment!" he yelled down the hall. Starfire had been very excited for this appointment, so he wasn't surprised when she was already waiting in the car when he came to the garage. It was a silent drive on the way. When they got out of the car, Starfire couldn't help but bounce up and down. (Okay, now that they're out in public, they'll go by different names. You can figure out who's who. You're all smart people… I hope.)

"Kori, calm down!"

"I can't! I'm just so excited Richard!" Kori said, still bouncing. Richard put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately stopped jumping. He gave a strange look for some reason.

"What?" she asked, giving him an innocent look. He laughed and they walked inside the building.

---- ------

Raven was storming around the tower. Beast Boy had pulled a prank and it was **not **funny! Raven gave him ten seconds o run for his life, but it's not like she's like that all the time. But this time, she really was going to hurt Beast Boy. She opened every door and didn't bother to close them. She turned over laundry baskets, turned over the couch, accidentally blew up some stuff with her powers, and got rid of Beast Boy's tofu supply. She continued to search for Beast Boy until she noticed a little fly buzzing around. Upon further inspection, the fly was green. She picked up the fly swatter and said,

"You are so dead." she took a swat at the fly, but it dodged. Every time she tried to hit it, the fly dodged.

"Beast Boy! Will you stay still!" she yelled a she finally hit him. But now she regretted it, because when he resumed human form, he was badly bruised. Raven broke into tears and cradled his head. Darn mood swings.

"Oh Beast Boy! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay Raven, just curse those mood swings for me won't you?" Raven laughed and Beast Boy got up. He looked at the damage that Raven had caused.

"You know, if we don't clean up soon, the others are going to have lots of questions." Raven smiled and gave him a tender kiss. It lasted for a few minutes and then they got to cleaning. But they started too late, because Robin and Starfire came in.

"What. Happened. Here?" Robin asked, shocked. Starfire, still being excited from the fact that they were going to have a girl, floated to the ceiling and said she couldn't get down.

"Starfire, come on, I know you have more control over your emotions than that." Robin said an hour later. He'd been trying all this time to get her down without having to use a ladder.

"Not when I'm pregnant!" Starfire said.

"Alright, you leave me no other choice." Robin went to his last resort. He got the ladder. He went to the highest point on the ladder and jumped off, grabbing Starfire's ankles. They both floated down, and when they touched down, Robin had to hold on to Star by her wrists to ensure that she didn't do that again.

---- ------

Kori-Starfan93: What of the missions you wonder? Well, they hardly have any, and whenever they do, the boys go, and sometimes Bee, who's going out with Cyborg. So now we know that Starfire gets extra cheerful during mood swings… So far. What are the bad sides of her mood swings?

Preview of Chapter 2:

"Excuse me; I'm really in a hurry here!" Richard yelled as he ran down the unfortunately crowded sidewalk. He was almost at the hospital. Why did have to be somewhere else right when the baby came?

"Kori, your baby's beautiful." said Rachael.

"Guys, he's watching us! He's coming for Richard and Kori's baby we've got to go, now!" Gar yelled. Everyone gasped. He was still alive.

Note: 'He' will be referred to as someone else next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge

Kori-Starfan93: Prepare yourselves… Oh and I made a mistake in the preview of chapter 2. Gar was supposed to say, "Guys, he's watching us! He's coming for our kids! We've got to go now!" Now we're set…

---- ------

Starfire and Robin's baby girl would be coming very soon. They had chosen a name for their baby, but would not reveal it until after the baby was born. Robin had gotten an actual job somewhere, and Beast Boy would do the same at least a month before his and Raven's baby was born. Cyborg was out in Steel City with Bee, and Beast Boy was getting more food. That left Raven and Starfire to do some shopping. Raven didn't know what gender her baby would be yet, so she got a dark blue crib since she really wanted to by some stuff for her baby. Starfire still needed to get a crib for her baby. She got a lavender colored crib, some paint to paint the baby's room, and a stuffed animal. It wasn't much, but it's not like she hadn't gotten almost all the stuff she needed at her baby shower.

"Hey Kori," Kori turned around and saw Rachael holding something behind her back. "Do think, no matter what gender it is, my baby will like this?" Rachael held up a small brown teddy bear that had forest green eyes. It was almost like a little fluff ball.

"Of course Rachael!" Kori said. Rachael smiled, relieved that she hadn't made the wrong choice. They decided to go to the second floor for some more baby clothes, and maybe some diapers. They went into the elevator and it started to go up. There was a sudden bump, and the elevator stopped, but the doors didn't open. The lights switched off and Kori gave a little shriek. Half because of the lights switching off, and half because something wet was running down her leg! She suddenly felt a very strong kick and screamed out in pain.

"What is it Kori!" Rachael asked, worried that she was going to have her baby.

"The baby's coming Rachael! And we're trapped in a broken down elevator!" Kori yelled. Rachael pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance, and then the store's manager. The manager had the elevator fixed instantly and when the elevator came down, the… ambulance ppls were waiting. Rachael forgot about Richard for the time being. Everything was happening so quickly.

---- ------

"Hey, where is everyone!" Beast Boy said, bringing in at least half a dozen bags of groceries. As if on cue, Cyborg and Bumblebee walked in. They noticed how empty and quiet the place was and asked Beast Boy,

"Where is everyone?"

"That's exactly what I'm wondering, Raven and Star should be back by now." he dialed up Raven on her cell and waited.

"Hello?" Raven answered in a shaky voice.

"Raven, where are you!" Beast Boy demanded. Raven gasped.

"I am so sorry for not calling you sooner! But hey, could you call Robin for me, and fast!"

"Sure, why?"

"Starfire's in labor!" she yelled so loud that Cyborg and Bumblebee could hear. Beast Boy said good-bye and hung up. He then dialed Robin.

"Hey, what's up?" Robin answered.

"Get to the hospital ASAP, Starfire's having the baby!" Beast Boy then held the phone away from his ear at arms length and Robin screamed. He hung up so he wouldn't hear any more screaming.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy said, grabbing his jacket. It was a little chilly out there.

---- ------

"Hey, what's with all the screaming!" Richard's boss came into his office to see Richard packing up his things. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Hospital. Wife. Baby." Richard replied after running out of the office. The bad thing was, he had walked to work, so he had to run to the hospital.

He stepped outside to see that the streets were extremely crowded. "Great, just my luck." Richard muttered, pushing past people in a hurry.

"Excuse me; I'm really in a hurry here!" Richard yelled as he ran down the unfortunately crowded sidewalk. He was almost at the hospital. Why did he have to be somewhere else right when the baby came?

---- ------

"Just a few more pushes and it'll all be over!" said one doctor. But that didn't help Kori at all. She screamed as she tried to get the baby out. After 2 hard pushes, the baby was born, and Kori relaxed. Just then, Richard came bursting into the room panting.

"I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner!" he apologized. Kori smiled in a wicked way.

"At least I was able to survive."

After the baby was cleaned up, the proud new parents were able to hold their daughter for the very first time. She had some black fuzz on top of her head, and when she opened her eyes, she was revealed to have 2 beautiful emerald orbs. A man came over and asked,

"What are you going to name the child?" Richard and Kori smiled.

"Luna Nightstar Grayson." they said together. The others came in and they each got to hold the little bundle of joy. When Luna came into Rachael's arms, Rachael couldn't resist the cuteness.

"Kori, your baby's beautiful." Rachael said.

"Thanks Rachael. You guys want to know what we named her?" Everyone nodded their heads furiously.

"Luna Nightstar Grayson." Kori told them. Richard was just sitting there for some reason. I guess he was in disbelief that he was now a dad. A doctor then came in and said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, I have a bit of bad news for you," Everyone froze. "Because of the major difference in the DNA structure, you can't have any more kids without the risk of the baby or Mrs. Grayson dying." he explained sadly. Richard and Kori the saddest of all. They really wanted a few kids.

2 years later…

Kori slowly opened her eyes. Today was going to be a happy day. Today was Luna's 2nd birthday. She looked at the time and it was only 4:30 AM. Kori cursed in her mind and went back to sleep.

---- ------

Rachael was in the bathroom. She was pregnant again. Even though the doctor had warned them that someone could die, she and Gar took their chances. So far, she was doing fine. Her baby, which had been born 7 months after Luna had, started to cry. She ran into her child's room and picked up the baby.

"Shhh its okay my little Nightingale, mommy's here." Rachael lulled her baby back to sleep with a soothing lullaby. She looked at the clock to see that it was now 5:16 AM. She went to the kitchen for some herbal tea. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that Kori was already up and bustling around in a plain purple robe.

"Just couldn't stand to stay in bed after 5 AM?" Rachael asked. Kori shook her head. Kori brought her a cup of herbal tea and Rachael thanked her.

---- ------

Richard woke up at 6:43 AM. Kori was, not surprisingly, already up. He rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. But the bathroom was already occupied. He checked the kitchen and Rachael was drinking her tea, and Garfield was still in bed, and Cyborg and Bumblebee were in Steel City. He smiled as picked the lock and opened the door. He peeked inside the shower and asked,

"Mind if I join you?" Kori was surprised at first, but then allowed him to join her. When he climbed into the shower he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kori sighed.

"Richard, I really want more children." she complained.

"Kori, I don't want to risk anyone dying." he told her.

"But Gar and Rachael are taking that chance! Why can't we!" Richard tightened his grip on her.

"Because I'm afraid I might lose you or the baby." he whispered in her ear. "But we will have another kid in time." he added. Kori gave him a wide smile and they continued to shower.

---- ------

Rachael figured that Garfield had been sleeping long enough even though it was around 7. She quietly crept into the room, and since she was already 7 months into her pregnancy, she'd be able to fool him easily. She took a deep breath and yelled,

"GARFIELD GET UP, THE BABY'S COMING!" Gar woke up instantly and took Rachael by the wrist and started going to the garage. But he stopped when she started giggling menacingly.

"Rachael! You really scared me!" he yelled.

"That was the point. Plus I needed you to get up." Rachael told him. A nearby lamp blew up, but neither minded. It pretty much happened all the time. Gar heard something and he perked up his ears. He recognized the sound as their daughter and said,

"Baby alert!" he went off to Nightingale's room and Rachael smiled again. He'd become so good with kids nowadays. He could actually make them laugh too.

---- ------

Kori and Richard had finished their shower, and were getting dressed. Kori chose to wear a pink tank top and white shorts. (Hey, it's summer.) Richard chose to wear a white baggy T-shirt along with dark blue baggy shorts. Kori shook her head at the sight of him.

"What is it with guys and baggy clothes?" she asked. (Seriously!)

"Well what is it with girls and small clothes?" Richard asked her. They heard Luna cry and tried to see who could get there first. Kori got there first.

"Hiya Luna! Is it your birthday today!" Luna looked like she was thinking for a bit and then said in a cute little voice,

"Yeah." Kori giggled at her cuteness. Richard also laughed and picked her up. They went out to the living room where Garfield, Rachael, and even Nightingale greeted them.

"What's up!" Gar said from the kitchen. Richard put down Luna and she started to walk around. Nightingale waved, and Rachael asked,

"How's the newest 2 year-old today?" Luna didn't answer, but looked at her 'aunt' with a very confused look. Gar screamed from the kitchen and came running out.

"Giant tofu monster! Everybody run for your lives!" Rachael sighed. Even though he was more mature, he still didn't understand natural things.

"Monster!" yelled Luna. She ran behind her mother and clutched onto her leg there was no tomorrow. Rachael went into the kitchen and came out very angry.

"Garfield Logan, how could you put cooking oil while cooking! You know that'll overflow!" she started to chase him throughout the tower.

"Here we go again. The great chase between husband and wife." Kori said, watching the 2 run in and out of the living room. "I guess I'll have to make breakfast." Kori went into the kitchen and before doing anything else, cleaned up the mess that Gar had created. She first got Luna and Nighty's (That's Nightingale's nickname.) breakfast prepared first. Luna had some pop tarts with a glass of mustard. Nighty had tofu bacon and juice.

"Hey Gar!" Kori yelled from the kitchen.

"What is it!" he asked while still trying to escape Rachael's wrath.

"Can you go to the store get some stuff on this list!"

"Sure! Anything to get out of here!" he ran past her, grabbed the list, quickly got his shoes on, and ran out the door.

---- ------

Gar whistled a merry tune while pushing the shopping cart around. He had gotten decorations, paper plates, cups, plastic forks, and ice cream. He still needed to get a cake and his gift to Luna. He got to the bakery and looked around. Something caught his eye and he turned around. He could've sworn he saw some black and orange. He ignored this and turned back around, only to be punched in the face. He fell back and looked up.

"Slade, what are you doing here? I didn't know that villains went shopping." Slade picked him up by the shirt and threw at some meat. At the time, he didn't really care. Gar felt some blood trickle down his face, but he didn't care about that either. Slade picked him up by the shirt again, but he didn't throw him this time. He said,

"I know you have kids, Beast Boy. I know your friends have a kid. I've been watching you all, and now your kids will be mine." he dropped Gar and ran off. Gar was shocked and ran back to the tower as a cheetah.

---- ------

Everyone had been waiting a while for Gar to come back.

"He should be back by now, unless he's trying to figure out what to get Luna." Rachael said. She looked outside and saw a green and black cheetah sprinting towards the tower. "Look there he is!" she yelled. He burst through the door and everyone saw that he had a bloody nose.

"Guys, Slade's watching us! He's coming for our kids! We've got to go now!" Gar yelled. Everyone gasped. He was still alive. Cyborg and Bee were alerted of this and they said that they would remain in Steel City. The 2 families separated, and agreed to contact each other very little. Luna was very confused and so was Nighty. They were the best of friends, and did not wish to be separated. With that, Titans Tower, was abandoned.


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge

Kori-Starfan93: Now this chapter will take place when Luna's 6 and Nighty's 5 ½ okay. Remember, Luna is 7 months older than Nightingale so… basically 4 years later.

---- ------

"Mommy, Mommy!" cried Luna as she ran down the hall to her mother. In her hand she clutched her very first report card. "Mommy, I got my first report card!" Kori came out of her room and smiled. She took the report card and looked at it. She smiled again and hugged her daughter very tightly.

"Mommy's so proud of you Luna! You're such a smart little girl!" Luna giggled and went to color in some coloring books. Richard came out from the bathroom and asked,

"What's with all the yelling? You're not pregnant again are you?" Kori laughed.

"Not yet, but Luna got her first report card today. She got A's and one B." Richard looked at the report card and raised an eyebrow.

"That can't be right; she's got an A in math. Not even I'm good at…" Kori was now glaring at him and that was his cue to shut up. He inched his way to Luna's room as Kori continued to glare at him. When he was safely inside Luna's room, Kori laughed so hard that tears formed in her eyes. Richard came running and yelled,

"That was not funny! I thought you were going to kill me!" Kori still continued to laugh. Richard eventually let out a small chuckle and they left the hallway to do… things.

---- ------

Luna was busy drawing a picture now. She was a good drawer for her age. Luna heard the phone ring and dashed off to get it.

"Hello?" there was an eerie silence on the other end. Finally someone spoke up.

"What is your name?" a cold voice asked.

"Luna." she answered plainly. Strangely, her parents had not come out.

"Your last name?" it asked again. Luna was getting a bit scared.

"I can't tell you since you're a stranger. Now I have to hang up. Bye." she hung up the phone and sighed. The phone rang again and yet again, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" said a cheery voice. Luna recognized the voice right away.

"Hiya Uncle Garfield!" she replied.

"Hi Luna. Are your parents there?"

"Yes, I'll go get them. Hold on." she gently set down the phone and went to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and yelled, "Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Garfield's on the phone!"

"Okay, tell we'll talk to him in just a minute!" Kori's voice replied. Luna smiled and went back to the phone.

"They'll be here in a minute. So watcha want?" she asked.

"Well, Nightingale was wondering if you could spend the night again and we're okay with that, we're just wondering if it's okay with your parents." Gar explained.

"Hello." Kori said suddenly from the phone in her room.

"Hiya Kori. You hear all that?"

"Sure did."

"Mommy can I please go!" Luna begged.

"Of course you can. You haven't seen Nighty for a while." Luna cheered and hung up the phone. She ran to her room and got her backpack that was used for this purpose. It was purple and very sparkle-y. She got her Happy Bunny pajamas. The pants were a dark pink and had a smiling bunny all over them. The shirt was long-sleeved and white. It had happy bunny on it and it said 'It's all about me.' She then packed clothes for the next day. She chose a denim skirt with a flowery border at the bottom. She also got a sleeveless shirt that had a sparkle-y lady bug on it. She then packed a pillow, a blanket, her toothbrush, her toothpaste, her brush, and of course, extra underwear.

"Luna! Your Aunt Rachael's going to pick you up! She'll be here in a few minutes!" Kori yelled from the kitchen. Luna ran excitedly out of her room and into the living room. Luna put her backpack down next to the couch and got her shoes on. She heard some deep breathing and saw that her dad was fast asleep on the couch. With a magazine on top of his face. She took the magazine and looked at what he was looking at. Luna smirked. Boy was her dad going to get it now. She knew that her mom would get mad if he looked at stuff like this.

"Mommy! Daddy's being a bad boy again." Luna brought the magazine to her mom and Kori got boiling mad. But she didn't show it.

"Luna, could you wake up daddy for me?" Luna smiled and nodded her head. She shook her dad as hard as she could, but he wouldn't wake up. Luna was about to say something when her mom said,

"Just yell." Luna drew in a huge breath and screamed.

"DADDY! WAKE UP!" Richard was taken by surprise and quickly rolled off of the couch. He stood up and the magazine was accurately thrown at his face. Luna and Kori started to laugh hysterically.

"That was not funny!" he yelled. They continued to laugh until the doorbell rang. Luna opened it and yelled,

"Auntie Rachael!" she hugged her 'aunt' very tightly.

"When will you bring her back?" Kori asked.

"Will around noon be good for you?" Kori nodded.

"It doesn't matter, as long as…"

"You never bring her back!" Richard spoke up jokingly. Kori slapped him upside the head and continued.

"As long as she gets back sometime tomorrow." Rachael laughed a bit and nodded. With Luna still clung to her leg, she walked to the car.

"Okay Loony Luna, you've got to let go." Luna giggled and let go of her leg. She climbed into the car and strapped herself in.

---- ------

"Daddy, when's Mommy and Luna gonna get here?" Nightingale asked her dad.

"I'm not sure Nighty. But it'll be soon, trust me." Nightingale continued to stare out the window until Rachael pulled into the driveway. She ran outside and hugged Luna tightly.

"Hiya Luna."

"Hiya Nighty!"

"Come on, my room looks really cool, you've got to see!" Nighty grabbed Luna by the wrist and they ran to her room.

They entered Nighty's dark room. Nighty's favorite color was dark violet. And that's the color that almost everything was. The walls were dark violet, with black curtains. Her circular bed had dark blue sheets and blankets and her pillow was light blue. On the walls were black birds. Her toys were scattered across the room, but other than that, her room was very tidy. Her few books were arranged very neatly on her bookshelf. Her desk was very organized (Of course her mom organized it.) and the bed was also made.

"Wow. Your room looks so cool!" Luna said, still looking around. Nighty smiled proudly.

"I chose the colors myself."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Luna asked, looking at the books on the bookshelf.

"Come on, I found some neat stuff in the garage!" Nightingale grabbed Luna's wrist again and led her around. In the garage, there were many boxes. And I mean many, as in a lot. Nightingale pulled out one from the corner and opened it. There were clothes that Luna had never seen before. A blue cloak, black leotard, and a belt with red jewels.

"Nighty, that dark colored outfit would look very nice on you." Luna commented. Nightingale nodded and pulled out another outfit. It was black and purple, with grey gloves, and purple and black shoes.

"Cool!" Luna said.

"That isn't even the best part! I never noticed this picture here!" Nighty picked up a picture and dusted it off. "Luna, isn't that your mom?" she handed the picture to Luna and she stared at it for a few minutes.

"Yeah, that is my mom. Who are these other people!" she pointed at the other people around her mom.

"Let's ask my mom."

"Okay!" they both trotted off, unaware that both outfits were surrounded by a dark energy, being levitated in the air.

---- ------

"Richard! If you want dinner you better get out here right now before I eat it all! And you know how hungry I can get!" Kori yelled. Richard ran to the kitchen like there was no tomorrow. Kori laughed a bit as he sat down.

"What? Can't a guy sit down in peace?" Kori laughed harder. He rolled his eyes. "Apparently not."

They ate their dinner in silence. Except for occasional giggles from Kori.

After their dinner, Kori was washing the dishing when she got a dizzy feeling. 'Not again.' she thought. She lied down on the couch and rested for a while. Kori was still laying there when Richard came out for some reason.

"Kori, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy, that's all. I'll get a glass of water and I'll feel better in a bit." she replied. Kori got up from the couch and stumbled her way over to the kitchen. Before she could even reach for the cupboard, she fainted.

"Kori!" Richard yelled, catching her before she hit the floor. He took her to the bed and set her down. 'She has been acting a bit strange lately. Major mood swings, morning sickness, and larger appetite?' He was thinking that this had all happened before. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The phone rang, snapping him out of his trance. He picked it up and was about to say hello when someone yelled,

"We've got a big problem over here! Our kids are developing their powers! And it's causing heck over here! Good-bye!" the person, who Richard recognized as Rachael, hung up. 'Great, more problems, that's just what I need.' he thought.

---- ------

The girls' powers were making things go hectic. Nighty and Luna were madbecause Rachael had taken the picture away from them and didn't tell them who those people were. Things were flying everywhere and Luna's hands were burning.

"Mommy, make it stop!" Nightingale cried. Luna started to lose her anger because the starbolts were burning her hands. The objects that were encased in black energy were encased by another layer of dark energy and were set down. Rachael slowly approached the 2 girls. Luna collapsed and was unconscious. She carried Luna to the couch and had Nightingale sit on the recliner. Someone knocked on the door and Gar answered it.

"Oh thank the Lord you guys are here! The girls just calmed down, but Luna's unconscious." Kori and Richard ran in and saw Luna lying on the couch. Kori carefully examined Luna's scorched hands.

"She's going to need those hand-guards." she whispered under her breath. The others watched her as she got a cold cloth and wiped Luna's hands. After that, she opened up the purse she was carrying and pulled out hand-guards (That's what I call them!) that were smaller than hers, but identical. She slipped them on and Richard said,

"Kori, she's gonna stand out. He'll find us if…" she put a finger to his lips.

"I know she'll stand out. But her hands need protection. Being outside as much as she is and being as emotional as she is, she'll have to wear them or her hands will be burnt to crisps."

"Could you please explain that to us a bit more?" Gar asked. Kori sighed.

"Since Luna has is half Tamaranian, her powers are like mine. The more solar energy she absorbs, the more energy she has. The reason I never took off those hand-guards is because those starbolts are extremely hot. Those hand-guards prevented the burning from occurring, and they will do the same for Luna." she explained. Gar perked up his ears and heard his 2 boys crying. He went to get the boys and the others were silent. They were all thinking the same thing:

How were they going to keep this hidden?


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge

Kori-Starfan93: Hi, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been so busy since I went all the way from Texas to Washington. So yeah, I'm in Washington, on vacation. Aw, gosh darn it. Oh, wait, never mind. For a sec I totally forgot that I could access my own story, so yeah, I'll probably be able to do this chapter easily. Oh and, Rachael and Gar's boys, are Alan (the older one) and Donny (the younger one). And now, on with the story.

---- ------

Luna and Nightingale seemed to have completely forgotten about the incident a few weeks later. They were going on about there lives like nothing had happened. Except for a few minor details. Those minor details were that Nightingale had become a little more distant, and Luna spent periods of time just sitting in any random place looking like she was thinking about something. But because Nightingale was becoming more distant, Rachael worried that she would become too distant. One day she confronted her husband about it.

"Gar, we need to talk." Rachael said to him. Gar was playing video games at that moment, trying to beat his previous high score.

"Just give me a sec here so I can…"

"NOW!" Rachael yelled. Garfield jumped and immediately paused the game. He hopped over the couch and stood in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked her. Rachael sighed.

"It's about Nightingale; she's becoming more like I was when we were younger." Now it was Garfield's turn to sigh.

"Rachael, don't worry about it. I mean, sure you were distant, especially to me. But look at you now, married, to me I might add, and you're a mother. Who cares if she ends up like you?"

"Because of who my father is Gar! You now how I would sometimes get so mad that I… ummm… you know…" Gar nodded. "Well, if she gets angry enough, she'll go through the same thing!"

"But Rae you can teach her how to control that!"

"Garfield! I can't! Not with _him_ looking for us and our children. Soon, and I mean soon, she's going to get a chakra, and don't tell me that we can hide that some how! I mean, isn't going to be strange seeing a girl walking around every day with a little gray ring on her finger?" Rachael said very fast. **(AN: Important notice! I went online to to find out how to spell chakra, and I found something awesome! I found a trailer to the Teen Titans video! **Sorry but I'm getting all excited and stuff!) Garfield was speechless. After a few minutes of silence, Garfield said,

"Dude, I thought if she was going to have a chakra she'd be born with it."

"No, once her powers begin to develop she'll get a chakra. The same thing happened to me." Rachael explained. Gar was about to say something when the phone rang. He and Rachael both raced to get the phone. Rachael got there first and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Rachael!" said a voice that was ever so familiar to her.

"Karen! Hi!" Rachael said.

"Ummm Rachael, I know this is kind of random, and I have no kids of my own, but I was thinking, your kids will develop powers right?" Karen asked. Rachael was surprised.

"Actually, it's not that random, because we're having that problem right now."

"Oh, well anyways, I was thinking, when the kids are older, maybe instead of still hiding them, you could teach them how to use their powers so they can defend themselves."

"You know, I never thought of that. Thanks for that. Tell Vic I said hi, cause I'm going to call Kori."

"Okay hun, seeya!" With that the 2 girls hung up. Rachael quickly dialed another number.

---- ------

Kori had just finished talking with Richard when the phone rang. She let Richard pick it up.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Richard knew it was either Rachael or Garfield. (Caller I.D. ppls.)

"Hi Richard. Hey, you know how our kids are developing their powers and all?"

"Yeah, why?" Richard asked curiously.

"Well, Karen just called me and gave me an idea. Instead of hiding our children, we could teach them how to use their powers so they can defend themselves." Rachael explained.

"When they're older right?" he asked.

"No, we'll teach them how to use they're powers now. Of course we'll teach them when they're older!" Rachael yelled, clearly irritated.

"Okay, okay, I'm just making sure." There was a long moment of silence on the other end. "I have to go; the boys are getting a little too high on sugar."

"Okay, bye." Richard hung up the phone and looked over at Kori, who was sitting silently at the edge of the bed.

"So, when's your first appointment?" he asked with a smile. Kori smiled back.

"Tomorrow." They both got up and headed to Luna's room. They saw Luna staring blankly at the ceiling while laying on her bed.

"Luna," Kori said, snapping Luna out of her trance.

"We have something to tell you." Richard told her.

"Is it news that I will like?" she asked. Her parents chuckled a bit.

"Well I sure hope so." Kori said while sitting down. "Okay, Luna, you are going to be a big sister." A wide grin spread across Luna's face.

"Really! Is it a boy or a girl!"

"We don't know yet. But we will in a couple months." Richard told her.

"Okay!" Luna said in a cute way. As soon as her parents left, Luna went over to her CD player and pressed play. It started playing a remix of her favorite song. She put on her dance shoes and started to dance along to it. It wasn't long until she started to sing to it as well.

"_Ai, ai, ai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky"_

(I just couldn't resist putting part of the song in there!) Luna felt so happy while she was dancing. So happy, that she didn't notice that she was dancing in mid-air. (She takes a dance class… Just thought I'd say that…) Soon, she finally noticed, and in shock, she fell. Luckily she fell on her bed.

"Oh yeah. I have powers. But how exactly do I use them?" Luna wondered aloud. (Note: At the beginning of the chapter it said that 'Nightingale and Luna seemed to have completely forgotten about the incident…' so there.) Luna got up off of her bed and started to pace around the room. After at least half an hour of this she stopped pacing and banged her fists on her head.

"Ohh, why can't I figure this out!" she yelled.

"Figure out what?" her dad asked. Luna squealed and jumped. She slowly turned around to face her dad. "Well?" he asked with a playful smile on his face. Luna put on a fake smile and said,

"Nothing! Just something that wouldn't be that important to you!"

"Riiiiight… Anyways, dinners ready, come on."

"Okay!" Luna followed her dad out of her room and into the dining room.

---- ------

"Nightingale!" Rachael called from the living room. Nightingale slowly came down the stairs. She and Luna were now both 7. They took dance class together, and were in the same class at school, but they just weren't as close as they used to be.

"You called?" Nightingale asked in a bored voice.

"Nightingale could you please watch the boys while me and your dad go to your Aunt and Uncle's house for a bit?" Rachael asked.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." Rachael gave her daughter a serious look and then left out the front door. Once she and Gar were gone, Nightingale looked at Alan, who was 5, and Donny, who was 3. She sighed and picked up one of her more complicated books. It had long words, but she was smarter than you would think. She was the best reader in her class, what do you expect! After reading for a few minutes, Donny started to cry.

"Alan, what did you do this time?" Nightingale asked her brother. She looked closely at both of them and noticed that Donny's green bear was missing, and that Alan was hiding something behind his back. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" he replied.

"Liar! You took bear!" Donny yelled at him. Nightingale gave Alan a death glare, and Alan immediately gave his brother back the bear. "Tanks Nighty." Donny said. (Hey he's only 3, you expect his language to be perfect!) Nightingale sighed. She hoped dearly that her parents would come back soon, because if they didn't, she would have to deal with worse things than this.

---- ------

"Owww! Michael, stop pulling my hair!" Luna cried as her one year-old little brother continued to tug at her long black hair. Mikayla was watching Michael somewhat torture their sister from afar. You see, Kori had given birth to twins. Although Luna was happy that she had a brother **and** a sister, she wish she could forget what happened before they were born.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, when are the babies coming?" Luna asked. Everyday she asked that question, anxiously awaiting the day when they would come. Kori laughed a bit and replied,_

"_Soon Luna, very soon."_

"_Okay!" Luna just couldn't wait until they were born. She also knew that her mother had reached her 9th month of pregnancy. Her parents had decided to wait until they were born to see what gender they were. Of course they knew that they were going to have twins._

_A few days later, Kori's due date, Luna decided to get some flowers, just in case the babies came today. If not, she could always get some more. While she was out in the field, near her house of course, she heard breaking glass, a scream, and then silence. As scared as she was, she ran as fast as she could back to her house. When she got there, a window was broken, and several robot looking things were tying up her mom._

"_Hey, leave my mom alone!" she yelled. But that was a big mistake. All of them turned towards her and started to approach her. "Ooops." She whispered to herself. She started to run down the hall towards her room. Once in her room, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Panting heavily, she grabbed the heaviest item in her room that she could pick up and smashed the window open with. At the same time, one of the robots blasted down her door. Surprised, she fell out of her window. Luna quickly got up and ran back into the house through the front door. She found her mom struggling to untie herself. Luna used her small hands to untie her. "Are you…" Luna started._

"_Luna! I need you to get me the phone! Once that's done, run over to your Aunt and Uncle's house and tell them what's happening!" Kori gave out a yelp of pain and Luna did what her mom instructed her to do. She dashed to the phone and tossed it to her mom. And although she didn't want to, she ran out the door and down the street. It seemed so long to her, and before she reached the corner, something grabbed her from behind. It was one of those robots. But before it could do anything to her, Luna smacked it's hand off and ran as fast as she could, not caring how out of breath she was. She finally reached the Logan household, but fainted before she could get to the front door._

_Flashback interrupted…_

"Luna! Your Aunt and Uncle are coming over, can you watch the twins?" Kori yelled from upstairs.

"Sure! It's not like I have a choice!" Luna yelled back. Kori came downstairs and gently pulled Michael off of Luna. "Thanks Mom."

"Okay, so, me, your dad, your aunt, and your uncle are to talk about some things that you probably wouldn't be interested in so if you want you can take them upstairs." Kori told Luna. Luna nodded and picked up Michael and Mikayla and started to go up the stairs.

_Continuing Flashback…_

_Everything was black as far as Luna could tell. She knew that her mom was in trouble, and wanted to move, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up. A while after she fainted she voices. They were faint, but she could hear them. Luna rustled up just enough energy to open her eyes, and she could hear the voices more clearly._

"_Do you think she'll be okay?"_

"_Sure she will! I mean, she's strong, just like her mom!"_

"_Wait, look! She's opening her eyes!" Luna saw blurry outlines of 3 people. She blinked a few times and saw that it was her aunt, uncle, and dad. She remembered what happened before she fainted and asked,_

"_Where's Mom?"_

"_She's giving birth to the twins as we speak." Her dad answered. Luna smiled, knowing that her mom, and her younger siblings, were okay._

_Flashback interrupted again…_

Luna was in deep thought, so she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. The twins were also very heavy for her to carry. She was almost to the top, when she slipped.

Kori-Starfan93- I know, I'm evil. She slipped. With the twins. On the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge

Kori-Starfan93- So far we know that I'm evil. And we all pretty much know what's going to happen. Or at least, we think we do…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I might own the movie… when it comes out… in October…

Chapter 5

Luna and the twins went tumbling back down the stairs. They all screamed from pain and fear. They finally hit the floor, all becoming unconscious. Kori, Richard, Rachael, and Gar all dashed to the stairs, seeing that the kids had fallen. As Richard and Kori stood there, petrified with shock, Rachael called 911, and Gar tried to snap Kori and Richard out of there shock.

Back with Nightingale, she was reading a book when she heard screaming. She put down the book and checked on her brothers. They seemed perfectly fine. She knew it wasn't the boys anyways. The screams came mostly from girls.

"Nighty, did you hear the screams?" Alan asked. Nightingale replied,

"Yeah, let's go check on mom and dad." She grabbed her brothers' hands and walked out of the house to the house next-door. She was about to open the door when she heard sirens. They came closer and closer and then Nightingale knew something was up. She slammed the door open and ran inside. Shortly after she came in, paramedics came running in. She followed them until she saw what the problem was. Luna, Michael, and Mikayla were all lying on the floor unconscious, next to the stairs.

"Nightingale, take your brothers to the car, we're going to follow the ambulance." Rachael said in a hurry as soon as she saw Nightingale, Alan, and Donny. Nightingale did as she was told and took her brothers to the car. Only a few minutes later did their parents come out to the car. The car was started and the quickly followed the ambulance.

For a while the ride was silent, until Nightingale asked, "Mom, what happened?" her mom was silent at first, but eventually answered,

"Luna was carrying the twins upstairs and she tripped and they fell down the stairs. They're all unconscious right now."

In the ambulance the paramedics informed Kori and Richard that each of the twins had a crack in their head and that they were bleeding because of it. Michael's crack was larger than Mikayla's, and he had lost more blood than Mikayla had. Luna, surprisingly, had no injuries as far as they could tell, but she did hit her head very hard on the floor, which is why she became unconscious. When they arrived at the hospital, the twins went to the E.R. Since Luna had no injuries whatsoever, she was placed in a room so that it was ensured that nothing was wrong with her.

While the twins were in the E.R. Richard paced around nervously. Kori was sitting in a chair, praying that everything would be okay. Rachael and Garfield were trying to calm them down while keeping the boys calm as well. Nightingale was waiting for Luna to wake up in a chair in the room Luna was placed in. Nightingale went to the bathroom for a bit and when she came out, Luna was sitting up in her bed.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Nightingale asked as soon as she saw this.

"Other than feeling a bit dizzy and my head hurting a lot, I'm fine, but how are the twins?" There was a long silence between the 2. "Do you know?" Luna asked.

"No, they're in the emergency room as we speak. They each have a crack in their head; Michael's larger than Mikayla's. They're loosing blood because of it." Nightingale finally answered. At that moment, a nurse came in.

"Good, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" the nurse asked.

"I'm a bit dizzy and my head hurts, but other than that I feel fine."

"Totally natural. I'm surprised you don't have a crack in your head like your brother and sister. If you want you can leave."

"Okay." Luna stood up and tried to walk, but stumbled in the process. Nightingale helped her up and helped her walk out of the room. They walked into the waiting room, where Kori and Richard were overjoyed to see that Luna was okay. But shortly after, grim news announced.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." A surgeon said. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. "I'm sorry to say that your son lost too much blood. He's not going to make it." Kori burst into tears and no matter how hard he tried, Richard couldn't hold back the tears that were now flowing freely down his face. Luna couldn't help but think that this was all her fault and ran out of the hospital.

"Luna, wait! Come back!" Nightingale yelled after her. But Luna kept running. She ran to the other side of the city, slowing down every few minutes. After crossing a huge bridge she stopped in front of a place she was most curious about. A large tower, that was in the form of a T. She felt, somehow, she had been here before and she also felt a bit of comfort already. She entered through the somewhat large front door and started to look around. It all seemed so familiar to her, yet, so unfamiliar at the same time. She saw an elevator and went over to it. Surprisingly, it still worked. Luna decided that she'd go the top floor.

It was only a few minutes to the top, and boy did Luna get a surprise. When the door opened, she found that she was on the roof. And the sun was just starting to set below the horizon.

"Wow…" breathed Luna. She'd seen the sun set before but, nothing like this. She sat down on the edge and continued to watch the sun set.

"Where could she have gone?" Nightingale asked. She'd already checked all of Luna's favorite places to be, but Luna wasn't any of those places. She sat on her bed thinking about all the places Luna's been and the places she wanted to go to.

"Nightingale," Nighty jumped at her mother's voice. "I think you should go to bed now, it's getting late. I mean, you can even see some stars already." Nightingale suddenly got an idea.

"Mom, I think I know where Luna is!" Nightingale exclaimed. Rachael sighed and said,

"But she might not be there Nightingale…"

"But Mom it's the one place I haven't checked and she's always wanted to check it out."

"Okay, where do you think she is?" Rachael asked.

"That old abandoned tower that's shaped like a T. She's always wanted to check the place out." Nightingale explained.

"Okay, I'll go get her." Rachael started to walk out of the room when Nightingale stopped her.

"Wait," Rachael turned around to listen. "I think it might be better if I talk to her Mom. You know, since we're about the same age and we're like, really close friends. I'm not saying that you and her aren't as close as me and Luna are, I'm just saying it might be better if I talk to her."

"Okay, but be back soon." Nightingale nodded and ran out the door.

Luna was lying flat on her back, gazing at the stars. There was one star, though, that stood out from the rest to her. It was a purple-ish white-ish star. Although it was actually very small, it was shining very brightly, making it seem big.

"Pretty stars, aren't they?" Nightingale asked, lying down next to Luna.

"Yeah. But there's one that stands out." Luna told her.

"Really? Which one?" Luna pointed it out to her.

"That real pretty one. It's real small, but it shines a lot, so it seems big."

"Oh, I see." They both yawned, and a while later, they were fast asleep.

---- ------

Luna opened her eyes to see blue sky above her. _'Oh crap.' _She thought. _'Fell asleep on the roof of the tower again. We're so busted.'_ She sat up straight and shook Nightingale awake.

"Nightingale, we fell asleep on the tower again!" Luna said to her.

"Oh crap. We're so busted." Nightingale said groggily.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Now let's get home before…"

"Before what Luna?" a voice they really didn't want to hear said. Both the girls flinched and turned around.

"Before… we're **really **busted?" Luna said to her dad.

"Come on, we're going home, and Nightingale, you're coming with us." He said. Both girls what they're punishment was this time. Ever since they first went to the tower and fell asleep on top of it, they kept going there and lot's of times, falling asleep on top of it. The first few times they were let of with a warning, but then after, it was a different punishment each time.

Luna climbed into the car first, followed by Nightingale. It seemed like a very long car ride since no one was talking. When they arrived at Luna's house, they slowly walked in, hoping that they wouldn't be grounded. They hated it when that happened. They walked in to see, not only their parents, but Mikayla, Alan, and Donny too.

"Okay, what's going on?" Nightingale asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Please don't let them witness you punishing us!" Luna begged.

"Hold on, we're not going to punish you this time." Rachael told them.

"What!" they both exclaimed.

"Instead, we want you to get used to walking through that very tower." Kori said.

"What about us!" Alan asked.

"You guys too. You see…" Garfield was about to explain to them when the doorbell rang. "They're here!" he yelled dashing to the door.

"Who's here?" Mikayla asked. Garfield opened the door to reveal Victor and Karen.

"These are good friends of ours, Victor and Karen." Richard said. Victor and Karen were introduced to the kids and everyone went into the living room.

"Okay so, Uncle Garfield, you were saying?" Luna asked.

"Well, first off, I'm not really you're uncle." He told her.

"And I'm not really your aunt." Rachael said.

"We're just good friends." Kori said.

"Sooo, Nightingale's not my cousin?" Luna said.

"Nope." Richard said.

"So why are we moving into that tower?" Alan asked.

"Because, we used to live in that tower. As super-hero team called the Teen Titans. You all have powers that you all inherited from us. When Luna and Nightingale were very little, and Rachael was pregnant with Alan, we were threatened by one of our enemies, Slade. He threatened to take you away from us. So we went into hiding, to keep you all safe from him." Richard explained.

"And now we think you are ready to learn how to use your powers." Kori said.

"Hey, I think I heard of the Teen Titans before. The original Titans were Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg."

"Right, which is what our superhero names are." Victor said.

"Let me guess: Dad, you're Robin, Mom, you're Starfire, Garfield, you're Beast Boy, Rachael you're Raven, and Victor, you're Cyborg. Am I right?" Luna said.

"Uhhh, yeah, how'd you know?" Victor asked.

"I remember this picture that me and Nightingale found a few years back. I'm just kinda thinking now that, those guys are you and I was thinking which one of you guys was most like one of the people in the picture." She explained in one breathe.

"Well than who's Karen?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm the leader of the Titans East, Bumblebee." She said.

"Soooo… we all have powers?" Donny asked. All the adults nodded and all the kids fainted. This was a lot of information to take at one time anyways.

Mikayla woke up some time later to find her self in her room. But when she looked around, she realized it wasn't really her room. She did like it though. Most of the things were purple, except for a lot of the beanie babies that were up on shelves. The door slid open and she quickly turned around.

"About time I found the room you were in! Man this place is huge!" Luna said, looking around the room.

"Luna, where are we?" Mikayla asked.

"We're in Titans Tower. This was our Mom's room. I get to stay in Dad's room. Alan and Donny are sharing their dad's room, and Nightingale is in her mom's room."

"Wow. So, since we have powers, what powers do we have?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't know, which is why we're going to the living room. Our parents are going to explain what our powers are and how we use them." Luna took her sister's hand and led her around. They arrived in the living room, where the other 3 where waiting patiently.

"Okay, we're all here, so what's my powers!" Donny asked as soon as Luna and Mikayla sat down.

"That's…. what we're going to find out. We can't really tell what your powers are yet." Garfield said.

"Then how're we going to find out?" Luna asked. Rachael was about to answer when an alarm sounded. All the adults turned around while Richard brought up something on the screen. All the kids covered their ears in surprise. Richard turned off the alarm seeing this.

"Something's going on downtown, I wasn't able to find out exactly what was happening, but it sure is too much for the police to handle." He explained.

"So, is this our first mission!" Alan asked excitedly. Nightingale sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alan, we don't even know what our powers are, how do you expect to go on a mission without even knowing what you can do?" Nightingale asked. Alan just sat there, not knowing what to say.

"We'll get this one. But once you know how to use your powers, going on missions will be your job." Victor said, taking off a ring on his finger. There was a bright flash and when it cleared, Cyborg stood in front of them. All of the kids just sat there wide eyed. A few minutes later, all the adults were heading out the door as the Titans (Like always, since their not teens anymore, the Teen off of Teen Titans has been dropped.) once again. After they left, the kids continued to sit in silence.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's follow them and let's see what they can do. It might help us figure out what we can do!" Luna said. Everyone nodded, but before they could head out the door, something exploded.

Something in the tower.

Kori-Starfan93: Hey, ummm, me and my friend Sunny have a little problem here. See, Sunny was upset that one of the twins died, so she walked away and fell into a hole and I dove in after her and well, now we're stuck in here. If somebody could help us out, we would most appreciate it. Oh crap I fell down a hole in the hole…. It's dark…. Help me!


End file.
